


sans's diary

by AnotherWinter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Open to Interpretation, Origin Story, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWinter/pseuds/AnotherWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so<br/>something went wrong<br/>with the experiment<br/>i guess<br/>it's all, uh, white<br/>snow white<br/>no sight of g-man<br/>no sight of anybody<br/>where am i?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, uhm, this is my first fic, kind of dunno what i am doing. maybe i'll continue it, this confusing story telling.
> 
> now now, about this first chapter. i don' have too much to say about it, it's my sans's origin headcanon, told by himself, talking to himself. he probably is too lazy too write, so that's his way of having a diary.
> 
> i guess that's it. enjoy it, and PLEASE, comment, i would love to know your opinions and suggestions!

so  
something went wrong  
with the experiment  
i guess  
it's all, uh, white  
snow white  
no sight of g-man  
no sight of anybody  
where am i?

the last thing i remember  
was everybody watching me  
expectating  
then, suddenly  
their expressions  
g-man expression  
...  
something went wrong

after takin' the snow  
out of my insides  
i've decided  
to look around  
see if i could find  
somewhere safe  
somewhere warm  
...  
man, this place is so cold

huh?  
there's  
there's something here  
what the-  
how did you  
got stuck here?  
are you lost or something?  
...  
well  
...  
i just can't  
leave you here  
can i?  
especially when  
you remind me  
of myself  
let's go, kiddo

hm?  
the name's sans, kid  
what's yours?  
...  
well  
i need to call you something  
how about  
...  
papyrus?  
heh heh heh  
that's a good one  
maybe you'll get it  
someday

hey  
there's a sign there  
can't read it from here  
...  
"snowdin"  
oh  
seems like a  
cool place  
...  
don't give me that look  
i know you're smiling, kid  
c'mon  
let's check it out

\-----

...  
it's been a while  
since i came here  
i mean  
since WE came here  
...  
looks like the experiment  
didn't failed  
exactly  
it just  
didn't sent me back  
...  
and it looks like  
i'll be living here for a while

it seems that  
the situation only got worse  
the prince  
...  
those dirty humans  
no wonder  
that the king decided  
to do such thing  
everybody is tired  
still having  
a little faith  
but tired  
of this prison

i miss them  
i miss g-man  
nobody knows about him  
not anymore  
...  
is he gone?  
...  
there is a new one  
a new royal scientist  
they call her alphys  
so he's probably  
gone

well  
at least  
it's not so bad in here  
they're very nice with us  
and there's this guy  
grillby  
said we could live with him  
until we got money for a house  
he even gave me a job  
as a bartender  
pretty nice, huh?

about papyrus  
today he was wondering  
why we're so similar  
i mean, skeletons  
so he asked  
"sans, are we brothers???"  
...  
...  
...  
we are brothers now

\-----

papyrus  
he wants to become  
a member of the royal guard  
and now he's a trainee  
under the head of the royal guard herself  
pretty cool, huh?  
he's gonna receive the instructions today  
and, since i don't work at grillby's anymore  
i've got an  
day off

i've decided to explore  
outside fo the town  
see what changed  
see if i could find  
something  
...  
found it in a dumpster  
it's ironic  
it was the only thing  
i didn't cared about anymore  
and there it is  
what are the odds?

...  
welp  
i took it home  
to see if there is  
some utility  
some clue  
about what happened  
...  
oh, yeah  
we have a home now  
it's humble  
but it's nice  
it even has a workshop

papyrus is already home  
he's pretty excited  
for this royal guard thing  
...  
she wants him to patrol the forest  
for humans  
...  
this is not  
going to work  
he's too kind  
and  
the humans  
...

\-----

it's not working  
not anymore  
....  
no chance of comin' back  
eh?  
....  
still  
there was something  
something on the inside  
a box  
lotsa papers  
blueprints  
g's blueprints  
that handwriting  
always unique  
heheheheh  
.....  
.....  
damn it  
.....

well  
let's see  
what this is all about  
.....  
what  
the  
heck  
...  
?


	2. Chapter 2

hey  
uh  
it’s been a while  
…  
i  
could not  
get my shit together  
to write about  
what happened  
…  
but i guess  
i’ll have to  
in order to  
get it together  
anyway  
…  
so, apparently  
the experiment got a really bad feedback.  
when i “disappeared”, there were no traces of what exactly happened whatsoever.  
the last thing they saw before I vanished was… darkness.  
something they described as "one second of pitch-black".  
and not only for the ones that where inside the room where the experiment happened.  
as far as the research (g-man’s research) goes, EVERYBODY had a similar experience in that moment.  
a blink.  
a blink that didn’t happened.  
that wasn’t supposed to happen.  
and that’s everything related to the experiment that was documented.  
…  
but the situation for g-man was far more complicated.  
he’s a guy that, if not a skeleton, would be made of pudding.  
maybe the sweetest monster in the kingdom.  
and certainly the most intelligent.  
and the most emotionally fragile.  
knowing him like i do, he did not take the experiment’s failure easily.  
not at all.  
the possibility that the experiment could have killed me was torturing him.  
he surely could not bear the guilt.  
unless.  
unless he tried to do something about it.  
he sneaked into the lab, closed after the incident.  
and remade the experiment.  
…  
that’s all.  
there's nothing after that in the papers that i've found.  
...  
i can’t help but to feel frustrated.  
why???  
why go after me, just like this??  
wasn't it clearly stupid?  
and what the hell happened, where is him?  
why does nobody remember him??  
STUPID, GASTER, THAT WAS STUPID.  
…  
…  
…  
i  
i have to  
do something about it  
going back doesn’t appeal to me anymore  
but i have to find him  
and help him  
somehow.  
wait for me, doc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I've kinda been procrastinating for a while, and decided to never write something ever again. But then, I've changed my mind, and decided that there's gonna be just one more chapter, just to finish the story properly. But then, my mind was changed again, so there's gonna be more of this. Soon. Kinda. I'm Serious. Dead serious.


End file.
